the heir of the Republic Empire in the battle Armageddon storm war
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: The Legend's of the new heir of Republic Empire in the battle Armageddon storm wars: what if there was a big huge war in the outer realm in the special part of the Glraxay where all of the Sith lords and clone droids and storm trooper are getting really for the war's of Armageddon meanwhile there a wedding that need plan for skywalker family


**The New Star War's book novel 42 PART 1 : the heiress of new Republic Empire and In the battle Armageddon storm wars. **

**author note: hey guy this is chassie Lynn Gavin here thank for the review on my other story that I wrote last year and this year I want the same for my star wars trilogy's novels I will start write soon and I hope this story goes well and let the force be with you forever's more said Glraxay starfire is from my original Author name which I will still used forever but I also got other penname's too. that you can call by like glraxay starfire katniss and glraxay star katniss and that goes for my real name too guys . **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own star war movie and comic book Or The Character For That Matter, Because It Own By Disney Now because they have more movie and they have the money to make more by the famous George Lucas film of star wars in which they left it off in 2002 in the return of the Jedi. So there will be A Brand new season out on Lego star war and cartoon network show of star war the clone wars the series to oh and in 2015 there will be seventh movie of star wars name heir to the Empire and don't worries about me scream at you guys for a mean ass review because if that happen I will have put everyone on the naughty and nice list for this year for stupid comment on my review that will be soon and here is chapter one . **

**(Drama active voice over: where we last left are famous heroes was Unable to watch his son suffer, Vader becomes Anakin Skywalker once more, and turns on Palatine, throwing him down a reactor shaft to his death, thus fulfilling the prophecy that he would be the one to destroy the Sith. In the process, though, Anakin is mortally wounded by powerful blasts of Palpatine's lightning. With his dying breaths, the redeemed Anakin asks Luke to remove his mask so he can look on his son, just for once, with his own eyes instead of through the mask. Anakin tells Luke to tell Leia that there was still good left in him after all. On the planet Endor the strike team, with the help of the Ewoks, defeats the Imperial forces and destroys the shield generator, allowing the Rebel fleet to launch a final assault on the Death Star. Lando leads the remaining ships into the station's core and destroys the main reactor. Luke escapes on Palpatine's Imperial shuttle with his father's body, while Lando escapes in the _Falcon_ just before the Death Star explodes. On Endor, Han tells Leia that he knows she loves Luke and offers to step aside; she tells him that Luke is her brother and kisses him. That evening, Luke returns to Endor and cremates his father's armor on a ****Funeral**** Pyre**** .****As the Rebels celebrate the end of the Empire, Luke sees the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin Skywalker watching over them. ****The End of ****Drama active voice over** )

chapter 1 Armageddon

the first meet in the new Imperial Palace of the new Jedi temple on the planet of Coruscant where the newest Jedi master where just getting really to training the new youngling or new Padawan's of the force to really be full Jedi knight's or in this case Jedi master's into full armies General's or Commander's, Captain's, Admiral's and of course the newest co-pilot's For the star fighter jets and star cruiser space ship's in this original Armies basest of the Jedi temple now as Full member of cops and polices guard's protecting the three other Jedi temple's around the Jedi base and Imperial palace now. that we have newest kind's of paint's job's and for each Jedi Master's star ship's that has up to five- thousand of brand new Deluxe Light saber's that come in different color of the rainbows and also some Brand's new deluxe medical Droid's Include some Different kinds of protocol droid's and the new different kinds of Astromech Droid's that all look like C-3PO or R2-D2 And that also include Red the newest Astromech Droid's that belong to all four people that live as the newest leader of the Jedi councilor is just The famous Luke skywalker and his little sister name princess Leia Amidala skywalker Solo and her husband General Han solo and Jedi master and girlfriend to Luke skywalker which is Miss Mara jade.

meanwhile why Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Was just talking to the older Jedi Master's about the new future government's law in Coruscant that also needed a brand new group's of senator in the new republic and dramatic parties. that will mostly help us in this newest highest councilor of this newest art in the Republic Action in this original Jedi orders of board councilor's that will come to meeting in the Imperial palace center that will hold new press commit in the newest senate office building clean over on the other side of the capital building of Coruscant.


End file.
